


Peter Parker is not just an Intern

by Marsupeler



Series: Peter is Best Boi [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 17yr old Peter, 19yr old Johnny, A day in the life -, Dad!Tony, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Field Trip, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, but not like you'd think, of Peter, peter is best boi, peter parker is an intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: (*Alternate Title* - Cliche Title for a not so Cliche-Cliche)Just an average Saturday for one Peter Parker as he goes through working at Stark Industries as an Intern.... But this Saturday may end up having a surprise for Peter.//FEATURING\\\-People thinking Tony is Peter's Dad- "Little Stark"- Peter practically running the place- The Johnny Storm from Fantastic-4 (2015), but that's the only (good) thing from that movie...- A Field trip to Stark Industries





	1. Coffee, Folders, and the Finer Things in Life

Saturdays were the best day of the week. A lot of people would agree with Peter, rationalizing that the weekend was always the best day of the week. Peter had other reasons of why he just loved Saturday, and they started with Friday. Since Friday was the last day of school for the week, Peter could stay out on Patrol as long as he likes, as long as he gave an 'I'm still fine' text to Aunt May and Tony every once in awhile. Once Saturday arrived, Peter would take his time going upstate to the Tower. He'd order himself a twenty-dollar cup of coffee that made him look like the whitest of girls. Tony had slowly, but surely, gotten Peter acclimated to the finer things in life, and didn't have a problem with giving him the "allowance" to continue with the life-style.  
  
As soon as Peter stepped into the lobby of Stark Industries, his day started. He was pulled this way and that by interns needing his help. Julie came from behind him, dropping a stack of folders into his arms before running off asking him to give them to his 'dad'. And once one person gave Peter folders for Tony, everyone did. By the time Peter got above floor thirty-six, he had three people following him with stacks of papers, and one person holding his coffee for him.

"Little Stark, there's a tour group coming in today, is the intern labs green-lit for touring?" Tyler, the head tour guide asked as he walked beside Peter. "Also, do you think you can get your dad to step in for a quick Q&A? You know the civilian's always like that part."

"I'll see what I can do about Tony, but yeah, the intern labs are free for tours. Unless Bucky comes in, because he's been needing a tweek in his arm, but being too stubborn to do so." Peter talked as they rode the elevator up. They walked down a less crowded hall until the Caliban of folders Peter was leading came upon Pepper's office.

One of the new interns that was holding a stack of folders to Peter's left was about to ask what everyone did;

"But aren't we supposed to take these to Mr. Stark?" Kai said. There was a laughed whisper about 'newbie', but no one bothered to answer his question, because when the door opened, Tony walked out.

"Again?" He huffed, before taking the first stack of folders out of Peter's hands, letting him take his coffee and relive Henry to go back to his duties. "They do know you're not an actual intern, and they are right?"

"They're afraid of you. Plus, once one of them noticed that you actually allow me to hand you things, they all rejoiced." Peter shrugged, turning back to his herd of helpers. Well, only Kai, now. Tyler had gone away to make everything presentable for the tour group. "Oh, hey, there's a tour-"

"And they want a Q&A with me. Yeah, Pepper already told me to do it. Said it was good PR or something. This is why I never liked running a business." Tony stuck his tongue out and ruffled Peter's hair. It wasn't helping the image of Tony NOT being Peter's actual dad, but that image was flushed down the toilet when Peter had accidentally called the man his dad. No amount of taking it back could stop the whole of Stark Industries.

"Sir." An official looking man in a suit and tie jugged up to them. "You're needed in the Bio-technician labs. They're having a bit of trouble." Tony let out a sigh and waved over the closest worker that didn't look like they were doing anything, it was Rick from Manufacturing. "Take this to Peter's lab for him. Pete, can you handle the files, and only hand me back the ones that you couldn't figure out or absolutely need my attention. Thanks, kiddo." Then Tony followed the suit away.

"Why do I always get pulled into folder-holding?" Rick grumbled.

"Because you never look like you're doing anything important." Peter gave the man a big smile, because he really did do a lot for Peter.

Getting to Peter's lab happened soon enough. Rick answered all of Kai's questions as Peter breathed in his coffee, because it was still Nine in the morning, and Peter had staid up all night from Patrol. Peter always had to chuckle at the newbies confusion. In all honesty he was confused himself. He was seventeen years old, became Spider-man at fourteen, became Tony's intern at fifteen. He made a relationship with a man the rest of the world said had no heart. In all honesty, Peter Parker was Tony Stark's personal assistant. At least that's what the official paper's say. At school he was a lowly intern if he was believed, and an attention seeking liar if he wasn't. He was kicked out of clubs, even classrooms, he was hated, bullied, all because he was an intern, and no one believed him. Tony had said he'd go to Midtown, show up those punks and asshole teachers. Peter said it'd make people suspicious of how an intern got the attention of Tony Stark.

Peter let his thoughts drift as he flipped through folders, separating the attention-seeking trash to the things that need fresh eyes and went from there. Since this building was the Head Quarters of Stark Industries, it was easier to get Tony to look at their inventions. So a lot of people write up reports to have them looked over. It was mostly the newer workers that did this. The older ones knew that they got Peter first. Or they got nothing special. The two stacks of folders was thinned down two half-half stacks. One he would give the head of the departments, because they can deal with. The other, Peter took.

If this point of Peter's day could be montaged it'd be like this;  
"My project consists of..." And each different project label was said by a different person, with different things going on in the background. Maybe even some theatrical humor music playing just below the explanation. "and I've been working on... for weeks, but everything I do, it just won't ...." This is where the newbies would then look around and say, "I was hoping Mr. Stark could help." Which Peter would have to reply with a, "Mister Stark is busy and sent me to be of assistance, unless you think Mr. Stark made the mistake of thinking I'm not qualified enough for this job, then bring it up to your head of department." This split the group once more, to those who actually needed help and gladly took it from Peter, to the assholes who get yelled at from the Head of Department for wasting Peter's time. But the older workers would give Peter a relieved smile and say, "So, I'd very thankful if you could take a moment of your time to take a peek." In the end the stack of folders got smaller and smaller until he was left with the few that actually did need Tony's attention.

Two hours was usually how long this process took. It was ended with Peter handing Pepper the folders in her office, and Peter took just the smallest of breathers. Pepper filled up his cup with much less fancy coffee as he glanced at the clock. It was eleven-thirty, almost lunch time, which meant Peter was going to curl up on Pepper's couch and take a nap until it was lunch time. He plugged in his earplugs, listening to his music loud enough that it drowned out noise until he had the hearing of a normal person. Which is why he couldn't hear the herd of footsteps coming to a stop in front of Pepper's door. Though he did lift up an eyelid as there was a knock on the door. He was about to get it, but Pepper stopped him, throwing a soft blanket over him, and walked to the door herself. If it was Tony, he'd have just walked in.

"Oh, hello, Tyler." Pepper's voice was then muffled as the door was shut. Peter ignored it in favor of catching a few Zs. He was only awoken when Pepper shook him awake to go eat lunch.

"Should I get Tony too?" Peter asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No, we already ate. He had grabbed me from the hall after I did the tour-bit with the group that's going through the tower today. Though, I believe there is someone else that wants to have lunch with you." Pepper smirked. It was a mischievously, knowing smirk. One that told of surprises and chaos. Peter was up in a moment. "He's waiting in your lab."

Peter let out a 'whoop' as he raced to the elevator and to his lab. He knew exactly who was there. He flipped over Vanessa as she tried to stop him to ask him a question. She let out a yelp, before clutching her heart and giving a breathy laugh.

"Go get'em, kid." She called back, because there was two things an employee at Stark Industries knew. 1) Peter was Tony Stark's Son, no matter what DNA or papers said. And 2) Peter couldn't be stopped from seeing his boyfriend. Also many other things, but these were the unspoken things that needed to be lived to understand the importance of these things.

"Woah there, Babe."


	2. Flash's Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same morning, but in Flash's point of view.... it's a concept.

Flash usually liked Saturdays. There wasn't any school, so he could sleep in. But not today, because the Decathlon team had a field trip to Stark Industries that morning. They were meeting at the School at eight in the morning and taking the hour bus ride to the tower for an all day tour of the facility. After Peter was finally kicked out of the team, Flash felt like he was doing a lot more than just being the stand-in. He had actually helped his team win the Nationals this year, which was a great feeling, even though Michelle was the one to actually get the winning answer, and most of the answers.

That didn't matter right now. No Parker to ruin his day was a good day. It would be even better when Flash could finally prove once and for all that Peter has been lying about being an intern for Stark Industries. Even though at this point it was mute. Most people didn't believe him anyway, and it was their junior year in high-school. But, Flash wanted to crush the little amount of hope in Peter while he still had the chance too. You know, before Flash becomes something famous and shouldn't be seen with the lowly.

"Now, I had to pull a lot of strings to get us this excursion, I don't want to regret it." Mr. Harrington said to all Ten of the team members. They all boarded the shuttle-bus with excited chatter.

"So I heard that going on the tour lets you meet who Johnny Storm is dating. That's one of the main reasons why they make you sign one of those None Disclosure forms before stepping foot into the building." Sally gossiped. Flash never considered her to be a friend, barely even cared to look her way unless she was blabbing her mouth about something juicy. With her mother one of the top reporters for the post, and her dad in jail for cyber-hacking, she had a mean way of getting information.

"I heard that going on this tour shows you who that mystery hoodie-wearing hottie is who is always with Tony Stark." Seymour smirked devilishly. "I've been vigorously researching all the known websites that are correlated with Hoodie-hottie and all of them point to a 5'4", young, girl with brown hair."

"Hoodie-Hottie has no chest. He's obviously a dude." Betty scoffed next to her best friend. They went on a debate about this mysterious person, while Sally went on theories about Johnny Storm's girlfriend with a few others. Flash ignored them all. They were top students going to a prestigious school and they're paddling around with petty gossip.

"Do you think he knows?" Ned asked MJ. This caught Flash's attention.

"You do know who we're talking about? Of course he doesn't know." The girl scoffed.

"What if something embarrassing happens?" Ned chided, ever the worry-wort.

"Really? 'What if'? You underestimate your friend there, buddy. It's not an 'if', but a 'when'. Something embarrassing is definitely going to happen." Michelle, then, turned away and looked down at her book, which she wasn't even reading. How could Flash tell? Because she had been 'reading' the same book for about a week now, only flipping to different sections of the book to make it look like she was actually making progress. It was genius. No one bothered her, and she could ignore everyone else. Flash needed to take up reading at one point in his life. But for right now, he was formulating the best plan to snag himself an internship.

The bus pulled into the large parking lot that was in front of the huge tower. The red metal gleamed down on the children like they didn't deserve to be in the presence of something Tony 'Iron-man' Stark built. That is until a cloud passed over the sun and cut the reflection off. Mr. Harrington looked down at his watch and noticed that they were about ten minutes early for their 9:30 tour. Flash stepped into the lobby, imagining the white stainless-steel room beckoning him to achieve greatness as he walked through the halls everyday for the rest of his life. Only, that didn't happen, and he was almost ran into by the hustle and bustle of the city life, but crammed into a building.

"Hello, Midtown High Tour Group?" A cheery voice greeted the group. "You guys are a bit early, but that's actually perfect. My name is Tyler Holt. And I'll be your tour guide today. Though, before we get started, I must ask you to wear an ID card so it is visible for our security systems and team to see without too much trouble, and also be accessible enough to swipe though the door-locks, for these are going to be your key to our little adventure through Stark Industries." The man talked with the speed of a race horse. Though it didn't seem like he was rushing himself. With the upbeatness of someone who wants to kill themselves each and every waking hour, Flash assumed this guy was the main tour-guide. "We will start at the boring stuff, like the offices, and meeting rooms. We'll pop in to have a few questions for Ms. Potts when we get closer to her floor, and then break for lunch. After lunch I will detail the rest of the plans to you, for they are much more exciting than before lunch-activities, but you must always get to boring out of they way if we want to play."

So then they were off. Flash was having a good time. They went into an Avenger museum type thing. It had a few of the remaining scrapes of Mak-1 Iron-man that Tony Stark had escaped the 10-rings with. It had a display of both O.G and newer avengers, and even a small section where it laid out the time when the Avengers split into Team Iron-man and Team Captain America. At the end of that hall, there was an explanation of why they split, and how they got back together, it was complicated. But the reason Flash took from it was that Spider-man meet the Winter Soldier, while half the universe was dead, in the Soul Stone and became friends. And Tony couldn't say no, so he bit the metaphorical bullet and revised the Accords to let the rogue Avengers off the hook from any and all past 'mistakes'. Flash didn't care about this. What he cared about was the section dedicated to Spider-man, his personal favorite superhero. Everything Spider-man did was awesome and done with grace and agility. He was funny, and never once killed anything. He was a true superhero. Plus, he'd saved Flash personally a few times, because he didn't just fight the big monsters, he also got cats out of trees and was generally a positive outlook on everything he touched. There was a display of Spider-man's original suit, when it was obviously hand-made and thrown together in a rush. There was a little index card with a small note; "We all start somewhere, kiddo. - Tony."

The group was ripped away from that room after a while. Only to be dragged through more boring offices, as Tyler detailed a report about what the business part of Stark Industries does, and how it effects what the public gets to see and not. They walk in a few meeting rooms. One of them has a game set up for them.

"Here, we will test your ability to find which potential business is the best to partner with Stark Industries. If you can guess the one that would get picked, you might catch the eye of some people who are looking for fresh meat as interns. Because we are always in the market for those guys, they are dropped pretty easily." Tyler's happy demeanor didn't do much to mask the mystery behind that statement, but it did motivate the kids to actually participate in the stupid assignment.

"Uh, Mr. Holt -"

"Tyler, please."

"Right, Tyler, you said that we could be interns?" Abe asked. Flash wanted to hug the guy for bringing up the exact topic he was going to crush Peter with.

"Well, yeah, if your smart enough, and Mr. Stark thinks you have potential, someday you can be an intern." Tyler smiled, not really noticing that the kids had stopped their thinking and just stared at the man.

"So high-school students are not allowed to be Stark Industry Interns?" Flash elaborated. Tyler gave a small laugh, as if he heard something funny.

"Of course not, kid. At least not your average, or even above average high-schooler. And if they were an intern of Stark Industries, they wouldn't be a high-schooler. Trust me. There's only one high-schooler that works for Stark Industries that I know, and he's a special case." Tyler was not oblivious to the sudden mood change in his group. "But let's not have the get you down. Let's see if your a special case too?" He waved for the kids to go back to their worksheets.

Flash had a smug look on his face as he was the first to finish the worksheet. But in the end it was Ned who picked the correct answer.

"Why would Stark Industries partner with an small, independent lab, when he could partner with people who won't suck his money dry?" Flash asked. Tyler kept his smile one, even though it was clear that Flash was starting to tick him off with all of these questions. Was Little Stark actually apart of the same age group as an asshole like this?

"Because Mr. Stark isn't usually the one in charge of setting up the business partnership. In the end it is up to Ms. Potts who her company gets to farther their business with. But before it goes to Ms. Potts it's looked over by a many people who sit in meeting rooms like this." Though for the past few months, Pepper has been letting Peter pick out the candidates for partnerships as she mentored him into becoming a better CEO. Not that Tyler told anyone outside of Stark Industries this. Not even the Stock Holders or investors or anyone high enough to frown down upon this, knows of what is going on in the SI Headquarters. Only the lowly workers, technicians, and lab-rats knew that Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were grooming a young boy into becoming the heir to their growing empire.

"And she'd pick the poor, independent lab with no money and resources?" The Flash asked.

"How about we go ask her in person?" Tyler asked as he looked down at his watch, making sure he kept scheduled with the tour. Mr. Stark had agreed on a Q&A, but only during a certain time. If they missed it, it wouldn't happen.

Flash couldn't say meeting Pepper Potts wasn't amazing, because that would be a lie. The woman was everything she was made out to be in the media. She was a powerhouse of business woman, and a wonder. When Tyler the tour-guide knocked on her office door, it was like the sun aura around her. Though she had only opened her door for a moment, half of the AceDeca team could see a figure curled up on her couch, huddle in a blanket, most likely a sleep. Seymour nudged Betty, muttering 'Hoodie-hottie' into her ear.

"Who's the Hoodie-hottie?" Betty asked once Pepper explained the whole partnership thing. Though no one was really paying attention, except for maybe Michelle, but she was weird like that.

"Yeah, like, a boy or a girl? Or could we get a name? Maybe an address?" Seymour asked, bouncing on his tip-toes.

"Is this about the kid?" Pepper turned to Tyler.

"You know it always is." Tyler shrugged. "Should I give the routine monologue, or do you want to mix it up. Honestly, I'm surprised they haven't mentioned Little Stark earlier."

"Look, kids." Pepper took a deep breath, because she knew exactly who these kids were and where they come from. So if she told them too much they'd know exactly who she was talking about, because they knew him, and were smart. "The, uh, 'hoodie-hottie?' is Mr. Stark's personal assistant. But, the kid has a life they want out of the media, so we at SI acknowledge that. So we will not be giving out anymore information about them anymore. If they so choose to tell you, that will be their own decision."

Flash was intrigued that Tony Stark had a personal assistant. So there was a space for one. And if Flash could make Tony Stark believe that he was better than this other kid, then Flash would have all the attention. He'd be in the media, he'd have a life for himself for sure. Now just to make sure he could get the position.

"Alright, guys, let's go down for lunch." Tyler clapped his hands happily, leading the group back to the elevators. Flash will get to his plan after lunch.


	3. Gonna draw this out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants a little tease? Everyone... no one?

Lunch took about an hour, which also included time for the group to visit the gift shop. Tyler took this time to text a few of the workers to ask if Mr. Barnes had arrived at the tower yet. After receiving a *no", Tyler gathered the group and set off towards the intern labs. This was always a difficult time in the tour. Especially when Peter was there, because no one understood why the head of the interns was a seventeen year old, who still hadn't graduated from High-school.

"We will be going through the labs for the rest of the day. We will talk to some of the heads of the departments. And you might see things that the average public does not know about. Remember, that you have signed a none disclosure document, and cannot legally leak this information to anyone. If we find this information surfacing to the public, just remember that Mr. Stark's legal team is better than yours." Tyler went throw the mandatory run down as they went up the elevator to the first labs they were going to see.

Stepping through the elevator, all the kids let out an impressed breathe of air. Tyler had done so two the first hundred times he walked through the intern labs. It practically sparkled with possibilities and wonders. About twenty-five interns bustled around doing their own projects, or getting coffee. A group of five were moving a generator across the room, while others made colorful puffs a smoke float into the air as they mixed different chemicals for their assignments.

"Welcome to the Interns' lab." Tyler splayed out his arms in a grand gesture. "In a second we will meet the head of the Interns if he isn't too busy. But for this second, all of you can go around and take a peek at what entails being at the bottom. But please do not touch, because most of the things here can cause an *BOOOM*... explosion." Tyler winced at the loud sound and everyone turned to look down a small hallway that lead to Peter's personal lab. White smoke billowed from the crack of the door.

"My god, we can't leave those two alone for two seconds." Miah grunted, as she went back to her work.

"Two?" Tyler twirled around to look blankly at Miah. "Please don't tell me..."

"You should go in and see if they need help." Maih snorted, not looking up from her work. Tyler walked over to the door, with the tour group that followed him around like baby ducklings. He was almost afraid to open the door. So he knocked first.

"Yeah?" Peter squealed. It was either safe, or really-really not safe. "Uh, come in?" It was good.

Tyler swung open the door to reveal Peter upside down tangled in Spider-man's webs, with Johnny trying to burn the webbing off. It was a common occurrence for the interns. Peter didn't only work on Spider-man's equipment, but it was what he primarily did. The second best guess to what he did in his lab was making out with Johnny Storm. The bad thing is, those two never learn. Johnny would get hot-and-bothered, he got /hot/ and became a bother. Flame-on and blow up the containers used to hold the webbing in before their transferred into those tiny cartridges. It would explode and land them in this situation. However, Johnny could usually burn through them with ease.

"Uh, hey?" Peter let out an uncomfortable laugh. "I'm guessing the tour group is here? Uh, before we get to that, can you get dad down here? I may have made a, uh, miscalculation?"

"I blame it on the Robo-snails." Johnny sighed as he gave up, sitting down on the wheeley chair next to Peter. Tyler sighed, pressing a red button on the inside of Peter's door.

"What the Fuck?" It was that annoying kid from the tour group. "How the hell is Parker here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know....
> 
> but I want to do this the way I see it in my head, and sometimes, short chapters need to happen.


	4. The wrap up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers are questioned and all that...

The first thing that Peter really registers after Johnny's flames blow up his web-fluid again, is that his classmates are all looking into his office. Even Mr. Harrington his slack-jawed at Peter sticking upside-down, suspended in webs. Sadly, these were the new web design he had been working on ever since the Robotic Snails had attacked New York. It was the Fantastic Four that had gotten to the scene first, so the Avengers let them handle it. Peter was already trying to stop the beasts with his webs, and it was working. Only when Johnny went in to help, the webs burned away.

This lead to Peter making a web design that could resist the heat of Johnny's Human Torch-ness. So until Tony came down to help him down, he was very much at the mercy of his classmates. Which lead hi back to why his class had to be the ones on this tour, or any tour at that.

"You know each other?" Tyler looked between him and Flash.

"Yeah, we go to the same school." Peter grunted, it really was an uncomfortable position. "That's the Academic Decathlon team I used to be apart of."

"The one that kick you out because they didn't believe you were an intern?" Johnny huffed, smoke curled from his clenched fists.

"Johnny, it's ok. Because I was technically lying." Peter let out a wheezing laugh, god he needed to get down from here.

"Ha!" Flash shouted. "So if you aren't an intern, how did you get here?" Again his question was unanswered by a new comer.

"What happened now, kiddo?" Tony walked through the side door of the lab. "Oh, good ole Johnny Storm putting his grubby man-handlers on my kid? Should have known."

"Uh, Mr. Stark, this was totally an accident." Johnny jumped up and back away. "I was, uh, helping lit a Bunsen for Pete. Isn't that right, babe?"

"Yeah, the Bunsen that held the web-fluid." Peter snorted. "Can you get me out of here, dad?"

"Doesn't Mr. Storm-and-Fire usually do this for you?" Tony grunted, grabbing the emergency vibranium knife Shuri had gifted Peter with. It was the only thing that could cut through Peter's webs.

"What the fuck is going on?" Flash was having an aneurysm in the background along with the rest of the team. Seymour and Betty were crying about the 'Hoodie-Hottie being fake-news'. Sally, Abe, and Charles passed out money, muttering about 'technicalities in bets'. Ned and MJ just hung out in the background, MJ snapping pictures that was sure to be used as references for her 'people in distraught or something' book. Tyler was the one to step forward into the room, shutting the door to the group, so it was only Tony, Johnny, Peter, and him in the room.

"I believe now would be a good time for that Q&A." Tyler sighed. "Johnny and Peter will be there. Since these people are Peter's peers, I highly recommend answering all their questions honestly. At least as truthful as you can find on documents."

"Revised Honesty." Peter winked, only for that moment the webbing to drop him on the floor. "Ouch."

"You'll be fine. Maybe this time you'll learn not to make out in your lab." Tony raised an eyebrow, and winked as he ruffled Peter's hair. Then he turned to Tyler. "Send them to the closest meeting hall, we'll meet you there."

"Yes, sir." Tyler slipped back out of the lab to gather Peter's schoolmates and herded them to watch him get eaten alive by their constant questions they surely have.

"You'll be fine, Pete. Let's make this out to be a little test run for when we reveal you as the heir to the company." Tony dusted Peter off, re-positioning the jacket he made for the boy. It was to help him regulate his body temperature, since apparently spiders couldn't, and it was one of the bad-Spider qualities Peter had inherited.

"Yeah, and I'll be right by your side, babe. If anyone even so much as looks at you wrong, they'll know what it is to stand on the sun." Johnny cracked his neck menacingly.

"Killing people is bad, Johnny." Peter huffed, but feeling grateful for the sentiment anyway.

"I never said it wasn't. I'm just saying I'm willing to do it for your honor." Johnny gathered Peter in his arms and swung the boy around. Tony wanted to throw up, but didn't because he would get another lecture from Natasha about ruining the 'moment'.

"My honor? I have you know my honor was thrown away the day I meet you." Peter laughed, even as Johnny dramatically dropped him on the floor, clutching his heart.

"Meeting me was the thing that gave you your honor back, tenfold!" Those two were dorks, but as long as they kept pace, Tony didn't mind their antics.

They arrived at the meeting hall, which dwarfed the eleven guests. Tyler was talking to Pepper off to the side to bring her up to dates. She had also received an alert when the 'Save Peter' button was pushed, but was intercepted by Tyler as she made her way to the lab.

"Welcome, Midtown AceDeca team. I suppose you have questions about why Peter is at Stark Industries. Because if you actually believed him being an intern, we wouldn't be here." Tony said as he stood in front of the group. He was thinking about going on the stage, but knew that it would be putting insult-to-injury if he did so. "So let's get started with answering the obvious questions first."

Tony looked over to see if Peter wanted to take over at this moment, but got a clear 'NO' from the kid.

"I picked Peter up two years ago, when I found him fixing broke Stark phones and selling them online for a bit of pocket change. I mean, I never really paid attention to those sort of stuff, up until I was seeing people putting review like 'this kid makes Stark Phones better'. And get a Parker-Stark Phone, it'll work better than there original' I needed to meet this kid who thought he could make a better phone from garbage scrapes and scotch-tape. And I did." Tony waved over to Peter. It was actually a true story, only it was after the Spider-man situation that Tony realized that it was Peter Parker that was making the better Stark-phones. And wasn't that a fun day. "So I had the kid intern for me. Thing is, he started to make a lot of things better, not just technology wise, but, like, my coffee went from crap to having those cute little cream-pictures in them. So a year later, he's my personal assistant, and practically running the small forgettable, but highly important gears of Stark Industries." Tony praised. He really did like those cream-art coffee things. Not that they were anything fancy, and half the time they dissipated before Tony even got the cup, but the thought was real.

"Why does everyone call Peter your kid?" Was the first question that was yelled out from the small crowd.

"Because they think it's funny." Peter glared at Tyler, who shrugged.

"Maybe because Tony 'I'm too busy to eat lunch' Stark drops everything and comes running when Peter 'the clumsiest person alive' Parker stubs his toe." Tyler shot back. He looked at the confused group. "Believe me, it's happened at least three times." This got a few chuckles from the very confused AceDeca team.

"How is Peter dating Johnny Storm?" Sally called.

"That is an incorrect question." Johnny huffed. "It makes it sound like Peter is the lucky one. Trust me, I'm still wondering how I got such a great boyfriend. Like, I've already come to terms about my powers, and how to use them, and that I have them. But, there is no way I could have gotten Peter to be mine. Like the guy hated me in the beginning. I even had Reed to the math, and it didn't add up."

"Oh, I remember that. Tony saved it and brings it up as ammo for trying to make me break up with you and get someone better." Peter laughed, shoving Johnny to the side.

"Why was Peter messing with Spider-man's webs?" Abe asked.

"Because Spider-man trusts Peter. Peter is actually one of the most trusted people to deal with the Avengers' equipment." Tony said. He wasn't salty that his kid was more trusted to take care of half the things he builds, not at all.

"Is Peter the 'Hoodie-Hottie'?" Betty squealed. She needed confirmation that her dream was crushed, or it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"The what?" Tony looked over at Pepper. Peter had this covered and walked over to Tony and flipped up his hood.

"Please stop calling me the 'Hoodie-Hottie'." Peter said.

"Yeah, he's just 'Hoodie'." Johnny walked up to him with a winked. "But I'm the 'Hottie'." He snapped his fingers to activate some flames. Peter pushed him over with a roll of his eyes, only to be dragged down at the last minute. Both of them laughing on the ground, forgetting the situation, and the tiny flames dancing on Johnny's fingertips. They were reminded when water was dumped on them by Pepper, because Peter's jacket had caught fire.

"This is why we have a two-feet limit for you two." Tony pulled the boys apart, placing one on either side of him.

"Anymore questions?" Tyler asked. Which caused the next wave of questions that crashed onto Tony, Peter, Johnny and Pepper. Each answered the best they could, making sure that the students were satisfied without giving too much away.

"Before you all leave." Tony said as the time to go for the field-trippers was coming close. "I want to personally reiterate that if I find any information that was discussed to day on the internet or otherwise. My lawyers are better than anyone you could dream of having. Don't mess with Peter. Thank you."

Tyler walked the students out to the elevator, but was surprised when Peter and Johnny followed him.

" 'm sorry for ruining the tour you had planned." Peter mumbled to Tyler, feeling really guilty, because he knew Tyler always had special things set up for each and every tour.

"Nah, kid, we got in everything I had planned. Other than looking at the other labs, but you know, once you saw one, you've seen them all." Tyler smiled, ruffling Peter's hair. They reached the bottom of the tower and walked safely out of the doors. Tyler turned to talked to the group. "Now, your ID badges are currently disabled. You may keep them as mementos. They are useless, and if we find that your card is being used to enter Stark Industries again, we will know." Tyler smiled, waving to the group as they started to board the bus.

"I have a feeling I'll be attacked at school." Peter grumbled as they walked back into the tower.

"If anything too bad happens, you always have your panic button." Johnny laughed, bumping softly into Peter, just enough where he stumbled to the side. "You want to go get pancakes?"

"Yeah." Peter shrugged. "It's getting late anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make this a series?


End file.
